


Shake & Pop

by GaySpaceKangaroo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceKangaroo/pseuds/GaySpaceKangaroo
Summary: Jayden Garza has been working as a stripper at a gay bar since he was legally allowed to. One night, he come into trouble, and is saved by an unknown man. The experience leaves him scarred, and he contemplates to quit doing what he loves for his own safety.Lorenzo Fernandez was sent to the infamous gay bar on their town to track down a rogue werewolf and bring him in. But the rogue is more troublesome than expected, and he leaves a worker of the bar traumatized. With another problem at hand, Lorenzo is beginning to crack under pressure.By an unlikely turn of events, these two men found each other. But will they be able to save each other from losing themselves?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a fanfiction so I wrote a fanfiction about that idea.

-Jayden-

_Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!_

I groan as I reach over to the nightstand beside my bed. My hand searches for the source of the vibration, knocking a couple of things off the edge in the process. I find my phone as it buzzes like hell and manage to turn it off without looking. Opening my eyes, I squint at the screen's brightness as i check for the time. 7:32 pm. It takes me a few seconds to realize how fucked i am.

My eyes widen as i throw the covers off of myself. ”Shit!” I swear, realizing that I must have set my phone on vibrate at some point last night. Stumbling out of my bed and into the only bathroom available in the apartment, I start up the shower and throw off the clothes that I hadn’t bothered to take off yesterday. I step in with a toothbrush in my mouth, rinsing myself to try an get the scent of alcohol and sweat off my body. The warm water soothes my sore muscles as i clean myself. I take a few moments to dwell in the relaxation before i turn off the water and step out to dry myself. 

I wrap the towel around my waist and rush out of the bathroom, catching sight of Reymand, my roommate, by the counter eating a cup of ramen while watching something on his phone. “Rey, why didn’t you wake me up?” I asked in annoyance as I walked into my room.

“Oh, I'm sorry, i since when did i become you personal alarm clock?" He sassed. "i didn't know it was my responsibility to wake you up for your own job."

“Yeah well I was supposed to be up an hour ago,” I shoot back over my shoulder. 

"well don't blame me! I'm not the one who forgot to set his own alarm." Reymand said.

"I set my alarm! I just had my phone on- ugh!" I groan in frustration. I slip into a pair of skinny jeans and a red, v-neck that i found on the floor. I walk out of my room and glare at Reymand, who just shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat from his ramen cup. I walk up to him and snatch away the cup from him.

"Dude, what the fuck! That's my ramen!" Reymand exclaims.

I grab a plastic fork from the pantry and head for the door, slurping up the noodles along the way, "Yeah? Well this is payment for not waking me up. Plus, you could just make yourself another one."

Reymand huffs, irritated and gets up to grab another cup. I grab my leather jacket from the coat rack and shrug it on.

”Hey, Jay?” I hear Reymand call out as a begin to walk out the door. I look back to see him holding up my wallet and keys before he tosses them to me. I thank him and close the door, but not before I hear him shout, "Wear protection!"

I roll my eyes as I move down the hallways that lead outside of my apartment complex. I'm lucky that our room is on the bottom floor, that way i wouldn't have to run down stairs or be wasting time in an elevator. I push through the double doors and pull out my keys to locate my car in the parking lot. Looking up, I see that the sun is starting to sink behind the trees that scatter the landscape behind the apartments, turning the sky into a very pretty blend of red, orange, and yellow. 

I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time as I hear my car beep in the sea of vehicles in front of my complex. 7:54. A string of curse words fall from my mouth as i pocket my phone and run towards the sound of car. _I’m supposed to be there by eight! Addi's gonna be so pissed!_ I quickly find my own car, a short, black car, basically rip open the driver's door open to get in.

As I duck into my car to sit down in the driver's seat, my phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. I take my phone out and groan as i see who it is. I plug my keys into the ignition and start up the engines before answering the call. "Hey, Carter, my man, my buddy, my best guy!" I say into the phone with fake enthusiasm.

"Cut the crap Jayden, where the hell are you?!" I could barely hear Carter's voice over the background voices and music.

“Well funny story. You see, I may have kinda sorta woken up just a tad bit late,” I say slowly in hopes of not adding to Carter’s stress.

The other line is silent other than  the background noise before Carter screeches, "You slept in?!"

I pull the phone away from my ears before shouting back, “Yeah, Yeah I know! I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

"You better be here as soon as you can! I swear to God I'm going kick your ass when you get here! I can't believe that you would-"  I end the call as i back my car out of the parking space, no doubt earning myself another and most likely longer scolding by Carter when I arrive. I toss my phone over to the passenger seat before speeding out of the parking lot and onto the road.

It takes about twenty minutes to drive to my destination, even though I was going at a speed that probably would have earned me a ticket if s police officer had seen me. The sun’s already gone by the time I pull into a parking spot at the infamous gay bar: Shake & Pop. It’s red, yellow, and blue letters illuminate the area around it, along with the image of two hands shaking a cocktail drawn in neon.

I check myself out in the rear view mirror to make sure I look at least decent before walking out. Brown eyes stare back at me as I run a hand through my plain brown hair. I nod ar my appearance and decide I look good enough to exit the car.

As I lock my vehicle and walk towards the bar, I see Jared, our bouncer, and another guy I’ve never seen before standing at the entrance. Jared had always been quite intimidating, with his big man stature, but with the other guy standing watch with him, the two made up quite a daunting pair. Jared and I make eye contact and nod at each other before I continue into the building.

Walking in, I’m immediately hit by the familiar stench of alcohol and sweat and the pump of music in my ears, but I ignore it and hug the walls as I make my way to the backroom. I throw some hellos at my coworkers as I walk down the hallway full of dressing rooms, before I find my own and walk inside. I sigh as my eyes travel to the costume I would be assigned to wear for the night.

Time to get ready.

———

-Lorenzo- 

Sweating and panting, I grab the clothes I had neatly folded and left by a tree as I walk back from my run in the woods. It had been a great way to melt away all the stress that had been slowly building up during the last few weeks. Rogue activity has increased in the Estrella Roja territory, putting the whole pack on edge. 

The sun had already begun to sink behind the  forest as I slip into the pair of shorts I had left behind. I roll up my shirt and begin to walk back to the pack house, when I hear a voice call out, “Hey, Ren!” I turn to see my best friend and Alpha, Antonio, strolling up to meet me. “Where’d you go? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Sorry Toni, I was just out on a run,” I answered. 

“Well, I need go to check something out for me. You know the bar on Louis Boulevard?” He asked.

I nod my head, “Yeah, that gay strip club that Robbie works at now.”

“Yeah, well he called me earlier saying he he caught the scent of a werewolf. A rogue to be more specific.” As Antonio talks, I already know what he's going to ask of me. “I hate to ask you this, but I need you to go check it out.”

"Do I have to? Why can't you send anyone else?" I ask.

"Look, I understand that big crowds aren't exactly your scene, but I need you to go out there and bring that werewolf back to us so we can find out what they're doing in our territory." Toni pleads.

My mind starts to race as it searches for an excuse. "I mean, of course I'll go, but why me?" I basically whine. I feel stupid for acting like this, but in truth, I really don't want to go. The club isn't my setting, none the less a gay bar.

Toni sighs, "Because you're the only one other than Robbie not on duty. Everyone else is either on patrol or guarding the house." He answers. Realizing there was no escape, I reluctantly accept the task. "fine, I'll do it."

"There's no need to worry, if you're having trouble, just contact Robbie for backup," Toni says reassuringly.

I nod before I start towards the cars, but Toni calls out for me again.

”Before you go, can you at least make yourself look decent?” He asks jokingly. 

Toni's teasing always puts a smile on my face. “What, I don’t look when I’m all hot and sweaty?” I reply, smiling. He lightly punches my arm.

He grins at me, "You got this."

I nod at him and leave him be as I walk into the pack house and through its many rooms. The pack house is full of activity even though many of the members are out on duty right now. There’s children running up and down the halls, chasing each other around, the adults are talking about the latest things like politics and crap, and the teens are doing...whatever teenagers do. 

Walking up the stairs, I pass by my father as he's talking on the phone. "Oh, Lorenzo, can you get Danielle down here, your mother needs to take her out for grocery shopping." He says, covering the phone with his hand as if that'll stop the person on the other line from hearing him. I give him a thumbs up before continuing up the stairs. I walk down the hall to my sister's room. I'm about to knock when I'm hit by the strong scent of pheromones. My face starts to turn red as I realize what was happening in her room, and instead of knocking, I move on to my own room.  _God damn hormonal teenagers!_ I think as I try to forget the scent of sex. 

Danielle was one of the luckiest werewolves that I had ever known. She was attractive, smart, and popular: the best package you could get from a high school student. Not to mention that at the young age of 17, she had already found and marked her mate: a handsome, young man named Nick. Meanwhile, I'm already 24 and I hadn't even gotten a whiff of my mate. I'd be lying to say I wasn't jealous.

I walk into my room where I have my own, private bathroom, perks of being the Beta of the pack. I grab a towel and turn on the shower, before I strip out of my shorts. I step into the shower and  is soothed by the cool water hitting my skin. I wash my body of sweat and dirt from running before I turn of the water and step out. Drying myself off, I walk out of the bathroom. I pick out a black muscle shirt and a pair of ripped jeans before walking back to the bathroom mirror to inspect myself.

I brush my almost black hair back as I start to brush my teeth. I spit out the toothpaste and wash my mouth before smiling at the mirror. My mother always said I had an award winning smile, yet I never saw what she meant.

Slipping on my black combat boots and grab my wallet and keys, I walk out of my room and down the stairs, breathing through my mouth when I pass Danielle's room. As I walk towards the doors going out, my father calls me again, "Lorenzo, where's Danielle?" 

"She's busy at the moment," I shout back at him as I exit the house. I hope he knows what I mean by that.

I stroll away out the house, passing a few other friends and family that also live with the pack. The size of the Estrella Roja Pack is smaller than the average werewolf pack, yet there’s enough people to fill up the most of the rooms in the pack house. 

Walking down the trail that leads to where all the vehicles are parked, I pull out my phone and call Robbie. After a few rings, he picks up. "Hey, Robbie, I'm on my way. Is the rogue still there?"

"Yeah Ren, I can still smell him." Robbie replies from the other side. "Do you really have to call me? You know you can contact me through mind-link."

"I know, but I want to keep this rogue on the down low for now, so we don't raise any alarm in the pack," I explain.

Robbie hums in agreement, "I guess your right, I'll see you here."

The call ends as I reach my vehicle, a big, white truck. I sit inside and start its engine, causing the blaring radio to turn on. I wince at the volume, but once I turn it down, I start to bop my head to the beat as I back out and drive on the dirt road leading away from the house. 

The drive to the club only takes about fifteen minutes, and by the time I've arrived, I’ve already got a plan of action in my head. As I park the car, I observe the bar from the outside. I see the name of the bar, Shake & Pop written in bright neon with its logo of two hands shaking a cocktail beside it. I take a deep breath before exiting my truck and moving closer to the entrance.

As I walk up, I can see two men guarding the entrance. I see one of them is Robbie, and I’m guessing the other guy is the man helping him out in his first day. I observe that even though Robbie stands at a tall height, the man beside him is about a half a head taller than him. I say hello to Robbie who curtly says hi back as I show them my ID. The two step aside and Robbie welcomes me inside the bar.

Opening the door,  I'm hit by the overwhelming stench of alcohol and sweat, but mixed in the powerful odor,  I also catch a whiff of the scent of a werewolf.

Determined, I step inside the bar and begin my search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After six weeks of leaving this story, I finally mustered enough energy to fix this crappy chapter and start on the next one. I'm sorry if this story is gonna have a wacky schedule, but I promise I'll try my best. Thanks for reading the prologue, and I'll see you in Chapter 1. <3


	2. Chapter 1

-Lorenzo-

As the door closes behind me, shutting me inside, I walk towards the front desk, where two men were standing behind and talking to each other. Their gaze lands on me as I draw nearer to them, and the man on the right, who's about a head taller than the other, whispers to him before turning their attention to me. Even though I had just entered seconds ago, the scent of alcohol and pheromones that hangs in the air were already getting to me. I place both of my hands on the counter to balance myself as I look at the two men, who I now realize, are standing in front of me shirtless. 

The blood starts to rush to my face as the shorter man smiles and starts to speak. "Hello, welcome to Shake & Pop," he says in a voice sounding like he had rehearsed it a thousand time. The guy looks nervous as he smiles up at me with his hazel colored eyes. I don't know what to do or say, and I start to feel antsy as he continues to stare up at me. I open my mouth to tell him that I'm looking for someone, but no words would come out as a sudden scent hits my nose in waves. 

The scent is toxic with the smell of alcohol, but mixed with it is the aroma of the sweetest, sugary fruit to make the most delicious margarita. I turn my head around to see a man with the most gorgeous face in the entire place enter the bar. He's wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket, with a red shirt that covers what looks to be a rock-hard chest. I can't help but stare with my mouth slightly agape as he walks by, nodding at the two men behind the counter who wave back. 

I watch him as he moves away, and my brain starts to stutter as images of him pollute my mind. I'm screaming in my head about how attractive this man is:  _Holy fucking shit he's hot. Like goddamn he's hot. Did you see how hot that guy was? Jesus he's hellfire hot. God, it's so hot in here with because of how hot he is. Holy-_

 _"_ Umm, hello? Are you okay?" My thoughts are interrupted as the shorter man waves in my face to get my attention. 

"I uhhh..." I trail on as I still attempt to look at that gorgeous man as he moves away from my view. 

I hear someone chuckle, and I look back at the men to see the taller one of the two grinning at me. He  beckons me to follow him as he moves behind his friend to get out from behind the counter. As he steps out, I'm able to see properly what the man's uniform is, or the lack of it. The man is wearing nothing aside from a baby blue shorts that stop at a third down his thighs. The logo of the bar is printed on the backside of the article, and as he turns to led me further inside, I notice that it stretches at every step the man takes. 

I start to flush realizing that I was staring at the man's ass as the shorter man giggles at me. I look at him as I follow the taller man, and I'm able to see that he is wearing the same pair of shorts, except that it's yellow. My eyes look back up at his face, and he's blushing as he smiles at me before a wall obstructs my view from him. 

"So, I'm guessing it's your first time here?" The taller man says as he leads me on.

I sigh, "Is it that obvious?" The man chuckles as we pass by a few drunks as they make their way to the exit. 

"Well, my name is Matt, if you were wondering, and the other guy at the front was Davis," He says as we walk towards the bar counter. 

"I'm Lorenzo," I say shyly as I observe a few more people in the bar in the same getup as Matt and Davis. 

We stop at the bar and Matt motions me to sit up on one of the stools, to which I happily oblige. The overpowering musk of alcohol was flooding my system, and I was beginning to feel lightheaded, not just the alcohol, but from the mass of people in the room. I had never been good with big crowds, usually I just look as intimidating as I can, and most people leave me be. But being surrounded by people with liquid courage, many seemed unnerved by my presence.

Matt seemed to notice that I wasn't feeling so good, and he called the bartender over to him, "Hey Carter, can you get this fine gentlemen some water?" The man in a flash filled up a glass and slid it to me before moving to help other customers. I smiled gratefully at Matt before taking the drink and gulping some down, the water feeling cool as it slides down my throat.

I set my drink down and look around the bar, observing the area. The bar counter I was sitting at was at the far wall of the bar, with shelves full of different kinds of alcohol to drink. On the wall adjacent to the counter, there was a massive stage with large speakers on each end, along with a set of stairs to walk up and down the platform. Multiple tables surround the stage, where many people were sitting at, talking, flirting, or just drinking.

The scent of the rogue still lingers in the air, and I continue to scan the bar in attempts to locate the werewolf. 

"Are you looking for someone?" Matt asks. I forgot he was standing beside me, and I lose my concentration from his sudden question. 

I turn the stool to face him, "I am, actually."

He chuckles and looks me in the eyes with his piercing green eyes. "It wouldn't happen to be that hottie who walked in on us, would it?" He asks, bouncing his eyebrows.

"What? No, it's someone else." My face flushes red and I turn my head away so Matt doesn't see. "But I mean, he wouldn't happen to come here often, would he?"

I could see him grinning at me in my peripheral vision, "You could say he's a regular visitor."

Before I can question what he meant by that, the lights in the bar dim, and a few people in at the tables cheer. I look over at Matt to ask what was happening, but he cuts me off with a smirk.

"Just watch," Is all he says, and he winks at me as the music in the bar changes. 

Turning my chair to face the stage with my drink in my hand, I already know what was to come. From the tone of the music, to the sudden rush of pheromones that radiated from the people, I know that a stripper was going to walk out any second.

 _Damnit, I should've known!_ I curse in my head. Of course it had to be a strip bar, how had I not already expected that? The stage, the uniforms, hell, even the name screamed that this was more than your average bar. 

As I continue to scold myself, the lights begin to strobe as the base of the music heightens. I'm able to see a man walk out from behind the stage, and the audience begins to cheer and whoop. from my seat at the bar, I'm not able to get a good look at his face, but looking him over makes me choke on my saliva. I take my drink and chug down more water as I look closer at his appearance.

The man's wearing skintight leather pants, with a silver chain attached to it's left pocket. Accompanying the pants, he has a sleeveless, leather zip up that hugs his chest, showing off his pectorals and abs. I stare at the muscles of his arms in awe, and I could feel my jeans begin to tighten. 

But the most notable thing about his outfit are the accessories. Around his neck is a dog collar with silver spikes to match his pants chain. A dark, bushy tail sways behind him with every movement, and only God knows how he got it to stay on his rear. Matching the tail, a set of wolf ears sit atop of his head, completing his wolfish appearance. 

The audience cheers as he comes to the end of the stage, and some people even howl in animalistic fashion. I could feel the bass of the music vibrating my body, and as the music hit its climax, the spotlights flare up, brightening the whole room. The face that the light reveals makes my jaw drop, and one look at Matt's grinning face confirms who it is. 

_Fuck._

"Hello everybody!" He shouts out to the crowd as the music is turned down so that the man is able to speak. There is pride in his eyes as he looks over the crowd, who cheer and whistles for him.

I turn my chair away from the stage, drinking the rest of the water and slamming the glass onto the surface. "Why the hell didn't you tell me he was a stripper?" I whisper forcefully at Matt, my face burning.

I could hear the shit-eating grin on his face as he replied, "'Cause where's the fun in that?" I turn to glare at him while he orders another glass of water for me. He stands up and leans in close to say teasingly, "Enjoy the show."

Matt walks away to return to his place beside Davis while I refocus my attention to the stripper on the stage. "We've got a special show for you all tonight, as per request by one, very special man. Put your hands together for Mr. Roland Perez!"

The people cheer and whistle as a man stands up and walks to the stage, effortlessly jumping into the platform to stand beside the stripper. He looks to be the same age me, yet he is shorter and looks to be a little tipsy. None the less, he's still fit and the muscle shirt and skinny jeans really show it. With jet black hair and eyes just as dark, he was quite the eye candy for everyone. 

As a new track starts up, a certain smell invades my senses. Among the alcohol and the pheromones, mixed in with the smell of margaritas, is the scent of the rogue. I concentrate on the smell and I realize that it's coming from up the stage, where the two men are staring at each other intensely.

 _Double fuck._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it’s been like, almost two months since I’ve posted. Sorry ._.; I’m not used to writing chaptered stories.


End file.
